CREATE A CAT! (CLOSED)
by JayJay-teh-Cat
Summary: CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be two mains for each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast.

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**MAINS**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**1: **Jayflight

**2:** OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**1: **OPEN

**2:** OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**1: **OPEN

**2:** OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**1: **OPEN

**2:** OPEN

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name (if kit or apprentice, include warrior name):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**If your cat is a queen, she can have up to 5 kits. You cannot submit kits without a queen. The kits can be mains if you fill out the form for them.**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be two mains for each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**Just a little update~**

**The mains are not permanent, they might change.**

**And I forgot to put rank in the form, so tell me if you meant your cat to have a different rank in the clans. (Thanks Moonkissed)**

**Warriors and Anime Lover, you need to fill out a better form to have your cat even considered to be included. Here is an example:**

Name:Dawnpaw/blaze  
Gender:she-cat  
Clan:Shadowclan  
Description:Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes  
Personality:She has been a curious cat since birth and therefore has a problem with following orders is not quick to judge other clans just becuase they are enemies,but her Shadowclan pride does run deep and she will get into fights about her clanmates,Dawnpaw/blaze is thought to be a free-spirit, rabunctious,and a friends and family are important to her though the idea of a mate,or toms in general,make her the rest of her clan, the lives of outsiders(kittypets,rogues,etc.)intrigue her and she cna be open to new ideas.  
Family:Ashnight(father),Rowanwing(mother),Unborn kits(siblings)  
Other:Wrenpaw/fur is her best friend and i guess,possible love interest.

**(Credite to Moonkissed for the example)**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast.

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes (possible main)

_Foxpaw_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white. (possible main)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes (possible main)

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes (possible main)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker eyes. (possible main)

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes (possible main)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**MAINS**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**1: **Jayflight

**2:** Tigerpaw

**3:** Foxpaw

**WINDCLAN**

**1: **Nightpaw

**2:** OPEN

**3:** OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**1: **Oakpaw

**2:** Whisperbreeze

**3:** OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**1: **Wrenpaw

**2:** Dawnpaw

**3:** OPEN

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name (if kit or apprentice, include warrior name):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**If your cat is a queen, she can have up to 5 kits. You cannot submit kits without a queen. The kits can be mains if you fill out the form for them.**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be three mains for each clan unless I like another, but there is a limit of four main characters from each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**Just a little update~**

**The mains are not permanent, they might change.**

**XxxCloudyxxX – If you want your cats to be mains, they need more written about them in their description.**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**MAINS**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**1: **Jayflight

**2:** Tigerpaw

**3:** Foxpaw

**4:** Amberpaw

**WINDCLAN**

**1: **Nightpaw

**2:** Smokepaw

**3:** Redpaw

**RIVERCLAN**

**1: **Oakpaw

**2:** Whisperbreeze

**3:** OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**1: **Wrenpaw

**2:** Dawnpaw

**3:** Nightpaw

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name (if kit or apprentice, include warrior name):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**If your cat is a queen, she can have up to 5 kits. You cannot submit kits without a queen. The kits can be mains if you fill out the form for them.**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be three mains for each clan unless I like another, but there is a limit of four main characters from each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**Just a little update~**

**The mains are not permanent, they might change.**

**Come on guys, lets finish this up!**

**And XxxCouldxxX, Im sorry, but I think I confused you with someone else. All your cats will be accepted!**

**My deepest apologies!**

**COME ONE GUYS! I NEED SHADOWCLAN AND ELDERS!**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy: **_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_OPEN_

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat: **OPEN

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing. (Main)

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**MAINS**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**1: **Jayflight

**2:** Tigerpaw

**3:** Foxpaw

**4:** Amberpaw

**WINDCLAN**

**1: **Nightpaw

**2:** Smokepaw

**3:** Redpaw

**4:** OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**1: **Oakpaw

**2:** Whisperbreeze

**3:** Juniperpaw

**4:** Icepaw

**SHADOWCLAN**

**1: **Wrenpaw

**2:** Dawnpaw

**3:** Nightpaw

**4:** Heatherpaw

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name (if kit or apprentice, include warrior name):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**If your cat is a queen, she can have up to 5 kits. You cannot submit kits without a queen. The kits can be mains if you fill out the form for them.**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be three mains for each clan unless I like another, but there is a limit of four main characters from each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**Just a little update~**

**The mains are not permanent, they might change.**

**Come on guys, lets finish this up!**

**And XxxCouldxxX, Im sorry, but I think I confused you with someone else. All your cats will be accepted!**

**My deepest apologies!**

**COME ONE GUYS! I NEED SHADOWCLAN, WINDCLAN, AND ELDERS!**

**Special thanks to ****DahliaStarr, for being awesome.**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy: **_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_OPEN_

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Longwhisker_ - sandy tom with very long whiskers and yellow eyes

_Snowlight_ - silver she-cat with a white hind leg and green eyes

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** _Brightstar_ - white she-cat with a splash of tortoiseshell on her back and light green eyes

**Deputy: **_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Fawnlight_ - white she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

_Featherwind_ - white tom with blue eyes, small paws, and a brown chest

_Beetlefur_ - dark gray-black tom with amber eyes

_Foxfang_ - dark ginger tom with a twisted fang and amber eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

_Rosepaw(thorn_) - a medium orange-pink she-cat with tabby stripes on her head and tail. Her eyes are light blue.

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Cloudstorm_ - compact gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Redfern_ - dull red-orange she-cat with blind amber eyes

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat: **_Emberpool_ - black she-cat with a ginger tuft on her chest and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** _Shadestar_ - black furred tom with white rings around his tail, and dark green eyes, black inside them.

**Deputy: **_Darkshade_ - a completely black, thin cat with long groomed back fur. He has deep blue eyes, which have a tinge of purple

**Medicine Cat: **_Greyleaf_ - short, dark grey messy fur. He has faded green eyes, he has a couple of scars, and the end of his tail is crooked

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Rosethorn_ - dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, and honey-amber eyes.

_Smallberry - _slender white she-cat with a black underbelly, and ice blue eyes. Small pink nose, hence her name, because it looks like a berry, has brown rings around her tail, and her eyes have black around them and inside them, reminding cats about a raccoon.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing. (Main)

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**MAINS**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**1: **Jayflight

**2:** Tigerpaw

**3:** Foxpaw

**4:** Amberpaw

**WINDCLAN**

**1: **Nightpaw

**2:** Smokepaw

**3:** Redpaw

**4:** Rosepaw

**RIVERCLAN**

**1: **Oakpaw

**2:** Whisperbreeze

**3:** Juniperpaw

**4:** Icepaw

**SHADOWCLAN**

**1: **Wrenpaw

**2:** Dawnpaw

**3:** Nightpaw

**4:** Heatherpaw

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All~**

**I've decided to make a Create-A-Cat for an upcoming story of mine! Don't worry all of you sticklers – I will take this down as soon as I get all the cats I need. I already have an idea for how the story is going to go, and I'm just coming up with a prophecy! I will let you guys know when I get it right! So for now, I just need cats. Please, no weird sparkle cats (rainbow cats with neon pink eyes, leg warmers, or any sort of mutation such as wings). Make the cats as real as possible. If you actually read this, put I like dinosaurs at the top of your comment for your cat to be accepted. Your cat will not be accepted if you beg me to make it a main character; I will choose the main characters based on how much I like them. Here is the form:**

**Name (if kit or apprentice, include warrior name):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Other (Main?):**

**If your cat is a queen, she can have up to 5 kits. You cannot submit kits without a queen. The kits can be mains if you fill out the form for them.**

**For the personality, you must have over 5 sentences about your cat if you want it to be a main charrie. Good luck!**

**Oh, and there will be three mains for each clan unless I like another, but there is a limit of four main characters from each clan. :3**

**~Jayjay 3**

**Just a little update~**

**The mains are not permanent, they might change.**

**Come on guys, lets finish this up!**

**And XxxCouldxxX, Im sorry, but I think I confused you with someone else. All your cats will be accepted!**

**My deepest apologies!**

**COME ONE GUYS! I NEED SHADOWCLAN, WINDCLAN, AND ELDERS!**

**Special thanks to ****DahliaStarr, for being awesome.**

**Justjoking88 – you need to fill out the form to submit cats**

**I HAVE TAKEN THE MAINS OUT FOR NOW, I WILL FIGURE THEM OUT AT THE END**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy: **_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing - _ tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

_Ashheart_ - A handsome dark gray tom with icy blue eyes (Mate: Scarstorm)

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_OPEN_

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

_Scarstorm_ - a silver she-cat with white paws/tail tip and lilac eyes and has a long scar running from her right eye to her left foreleg. (Kits: Pebblekit(shine) a light gray she-kit with different shades of spots all over her pelt and has green eyes-very shy and bashful, next medicine cat, Riverkit(storm) a dark gray tom with ice blue eyes-is alot like his mother, arrogant and is sarcastic but can be nice, and Streamkit(feather) silver she-kit with beautiful violet eyes and has one white paw-she's beautiful and she knows it, she likes to be in the spotlight and hates anyone who takes it away from her, Mate: Ashheart)

**Elders:**

_Longwhisker_ - sandy tom with very long whiskers and yellow eyes

_Snowlight_ - silver she-cat with a white hind leg and green eyes

OPEN

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** _Brightstar_ - white she-cat with a splash of tortoiseshell on her back and light green eyes

**Deputy: **_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Fawnlight_ - white she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Applepaw(whisker)_ - A cream colored she cat with short fur and red paws, all except for her right front paw. Her eyes are gray-blue.

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

_Featherwind_ - white tom with blue eyes, small paws, and a brown chest

_Beetlefur_ - dark gray-black tom with amber eyes

_Foxfang_ - dark ginger tom with a twisted fang and amber eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

_Rosepaw(thorn_) - a medium orange-pink she-cat with tabby stripes on her head and tail. Her eyes are light blue.

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Cloudstorm_ - compact gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Redfern_ - dull red-orange she-cat with blind amber eyes

OPEN

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat: **_Emberpool_ - black she-cat with a ginger tuft on her chest and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

OPEN

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

OPEN

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** _Shadestar_ - black furred tom with white rings around his tail, and dark green eyes, black inside them.

**Deputy: **_Darkshade_ - a completely black, thin cat with long groomed back fur. He has deep blue eyes, which have a tinge of purple

**Medicine Cat: **_Greyleaf_ - short, dark grey messy fur. He has faded green eyes, he has a couple of scars, and the end of his tail is crooked

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Rosethorn_ - dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, and honey-amber eyes.

_Smallberry - _slender white she-cat with a black underbelly, and ice blue eyes. Small pink nose, hence her name, because it looks like a berry, has brown rings around her tail, and her eyes have black around them and inside them, reminding cats about a raccoon.

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing. (Main)

OPEN

OPEN

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

OPEN

OPEN

**Elders:**

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

**I NEED KITTEH KATS 3**

**So, good luck everyone. If you are reading this, put I like unicorns in your comment for your cat(s) to be accepted. The story will be written once I get enough charries to start writing, but I won't post until all spots are filled.**

**~ Jayjay 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**WE ARE FINISHED!**

**I will post another chapter on this story with mains decided and a preview**

**If your cat was submitted to a different position than the one it is in, I'm sorry, but some changes had to be made. If you have an issue, PM me.**

**Some of the cats submitted weren't used, simply because positions filled up. Im sorry, your cat will not me accepted if you cannot find it here.**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy: **_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing - _tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

_Ashheart_ - A handsome dark gray tom with icy blue eyes (Mate: Scarstorm)

_Brindlevine_ - white she-cat with black tail and amber eyes

_Dawnfire_ - Dark gray tabby with pretty dark green eyes

_Silvermist_ - a pretty silver tabby with hints of blue and a distinctive white chest and paws

_Ferntail_ - a light brown and ginger striped she cat

_Rosedapple_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

_Dewfoot_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

_Mossfang_ - A blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

_Lichenfur_ - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) - _small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_Onepaw(breeze)_ - white tabby tom with gray stripes and blue eyes

_Creekpaw(ripple)_ - A silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

_Splashpaw(tail)_ - A calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

_Scarstorm_ - a silver she-cat with white paws/tail tip and lilac eyes and has a long scar running from her right eye to her left foreleg. (Kits: Pebblekit(shine) a light gray she-kit with different shades of spots all over her pelt and has green eyes-very shy and bashful, next medicine cat, Riverkit(storm) a dark gray tom with ice blue eyes-is alot like his mother, arrogant and is sarcastic but can be nice, and Streamkit(feather) silver she-kit with beautiful violet eyes and has one white paw-she's beautiful and she knows it, she likes to be in the spotlight and hates anyone who takes it away from her, Mate: Ashheart)

**Elders:**

_Longwhisker_ - sandy tom with very long whiskers and yellow eyes

_Snowlight_ - silver she-cat with a white hind leg and green eyes

_Toadfang - _pale ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** _Brightstar_ - white she-cat with a splash of tortoiseshell on her back and light green eyes

**Deputy: **_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **_Fawnlight_ - white she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Applepaw(whisker)_ - A cream colored she cat with short fur and red paws, all except for her right front paw. Her eyes are gray-blue.

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

_Featherwind_ - white tom with blue eyes, small paws, and a brown chest

_Beetlefur_ - dark gray-black tom with amber eyes

_Foxfang_ - dark ginger tom with a twisted fang and amber eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

_Crowflight_ - A black tom with white paws and green eyes. His ears are torn

_Gorseclaw_ - A light gray tabby with long claws and light blue eyes

_Dapplescar_ - pale brown she-cat with scars all over her body, and light green eyes

_Dawneye_ - gray she-cat with green eyes, with a bright orange inside them

_Squirrelfoot_ - muscular ginger and white tom with amber eyes

_Quickhawk_ - a short haired, tortoise shelled cat, with sky blue eyes

_Smokefur_ - a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with his back legs. He has long fur and has pale yellow eyes.

_Ashpelt - _a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with her back legs. She has long fur and has pale green eyes, along with a small white stripe running down her nose.

_Wolfstep_ - A fluffy gray tom with darker streaks. He has white paws, chest and muzzle and yellow-green eyes

_Stormtalon_ - A fluffy, gray tom with yellow-green eyes

_Volenose_ - A brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

_Rosepaw(thorn_) - a medium orange-pink she-cat with tabby stripes on her head and tail. Her eyes are light blue.

_Redpaw(water)_ - A slender, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

_Honeyleaf_ - Cream she cat with golden spots (Mate: Foxfang, Kits: Rainykit (fur) gray with darker stripes, Poppykit (tail) white with black spots, Icekit (frost) pure white, Birdpaw (pelt) tortishell with black feet and tail)

_Goldenpetal_ - A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Maplekit(cloud)- Golden she-kit with yellow eyes. Graykit(pelt)- A gray tom with green eyes, Mate: Stormtalon)

**Elders:**

_Cloudstorm_ - compact gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Redfern_ - dull red-orange she-cat with blind amber eyes

_Patchmoth_ - white tom with brown patches and hazel eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar - _A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy: **_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat: **_Emberpool_ - black she-cat with a ginger tuft on her chest and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze - _a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm - _A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart - _A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail - _A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail _- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak - _brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

_Ravenclaw_ - Smoky gray tom with deep blue eyes. Has a scar over one eye and,one on his muzzle.

_Lightstrike_ - Large white tom with bright amber eyes. One ear is torn.

_Breezefeather_ - Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Is kinda tiny and lothe, and has soft fur and a white chest and one white forepaw

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

_Rainpaw(dancer)_ - very pretty tortishell she-cat with white chest, tail-tip, and one paw. One blue eye and one amber.

_Shellpaw(shade)_ - A dark grey tom with a lighter underbelly, white-tipped long tail and three pale paws

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

_Cloudbliss_ - white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

_Deathclaw_ - black tom with amber eyes, and bad breath

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** _Shadestar_ - black furred tom with white rings around his tail, and dark green eyes, black inside them.

**Deputy: **_Darkshade_ - a completely black, thin cat with long groomed back fur. He has deep blue eyes, which have a tinge of purple

**Medicine Cat: **_Greyleaf_ - short, dark grey messy fur. He has faded green eyes, he has a couple of scars, and the end of his tail is crooked

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **_Cloudpaw(breeze) - _small white and light grey tabby with bright green eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight - _Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Rosethorn_ - dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, and honey-amber eyes.

_Smallberry - _slender white she-cat with a black underbelly, and ice blue eyes. Small pink nose, hence her name, because it looks like a berry, has brown rings around her tail, and her eyes have black around them and inside them, reminding cats about a raccoon.

_Cedarscar - _large dark brown, almost black, tom with hard green eyes and many battle scars covering his fur (Mate: Mothbreeze)

_Bramblefang - _Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Lizardpetal_ - pale brown tabby she-cat with a slightly matted pelt and green eyes

_Snowpool_ - pretty slender white she-cat with long fluffy fur and sparkling blue eyes

_Ivyleaf_ - pretty silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Lightfeather_ - light cream and brown tabby with pale brown eyes

_Nightshade_ - pitch black cat with very,very dark brown eyes

_Emberwhisker_ - dark ginger and brown tom with redish strips running all over his body. plae ginger colored paws. dark sea blue eyes.

_Shallowspirit_ - black tom with green eyes

_Nettlegaze_ - A spiky furred, black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing. (Main)

_Firepaw(claw)_ - Ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail. His. underbelly is pale and one of his ear is torn.

_Moonpaw(frost)_ - light silver and black tabby with a white patch on her back with pale baby blue eyes and a long tail with light honey brown marks

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight)

_Mothbreeze_ - cream and sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Cedarscar, Kits: Rushkit(fall) sleek black tom with blue eyes, Ryekit(wing) pretty sandy she-cat with cream tabby stripes and green eyes)

_Poppyshine_ - Dark red tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with deep green eyes (Mate: Bramblefang, Kits: Dewkit(tail) Small dark blue-grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes, Minnowkit(breeze) Grey-black she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders:**

_Shredfur_ - dappled white and black tom with patches of fur permenantly missing and hard green eyes

_Brambledust_ - Frail, sickly dark brown and gray tabby tom with dull amber eyes

_Cloverheart_ - skinny white she-cat with her right ear completely shredded and green eyes

**~ Jayjay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, when I say we are finished, it means there are no more positions. Read all the chapters before you try to submit cats.**

**Anyways, I chose some of the cats that were submitted after positions were filled to be Kittypets and Loners. So, here are the mains and loners/kittypets:**

**MAINS:**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Tigerpaw

Foxpaw

**WINDCLAN**

Moonpaw

Amberpaw

**RIVERCLAN**

Icepaw

Oakpaw

**SHADOWCLAN**

Dawnpaw

Wrenpaw

**KITTYPETS:**

Leopard - a slim grey she-cat with black spots. Her eyes are a startling amber. She is sleek all over, not fluffy at all. She is medium-sized

Shine - Silver she-cat with green eyes

Spotty - A pretty, slender, lithe tortie and white she-cat. She has bright blue eyes. Her fur is long and soft. She is smaller in size

Custard – white she cat with creamy yellow marking and cobalt blue eyes

**LONERS:**

Ice - Small white fluffy tom with bushy tail.

Dark - Black she cat with white and grey stripes. She has dark green eyes and long sharp claws.

Frost - pure white cat with very long front claws and pretty dark blue eyes with lighter specks

Moss - pure black she-cat with strange greenish marks all over her body

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Falconstar_ - white tom with large brown paws and green eyes

**Deputy:**_Blizzardfoot_ - A snowy white tom with blue-green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**_Rosefire_ - long-legged pale rose colored she-cat with a creamy muzzle, chest, and yellow eyes. Her tail is feathery and resembles a plume

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Amberpaw(sky)_ - A small, slender white she-cat with golden-orange patches of fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur is medium length and soft. She has a long feathery tail. She has small, delicate paws that helped her when working with herbs. Her small size makes her agile

**Warriors:**

_Jayflight_ - light grey tabby she at with dark grey stripes. She has light blue eyes, and is very small. She has an unusually long tail, and is very fast. (Main)

_Robinwing -_tawny tom cat with a reddish-brown chest and underbelly. He is lithe and strong, with a small barrel like chest. His ears, paws, and tail tip are all a dark brown. He has deep blue eyes.

_Ravenwing_ - A black she-cat with golden eyes

_Silverfire_ - Silver tabby she-cat with fire-colored eyes

_Hawkclaw_ - dark brown tabby tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Morningfall)

_Ashheart_ - A handsome dark gray tom with icy blue eyes (Mate: Scarstorm)

_Brindlevine_ - white she-cat with black tail and amber eyes

_Dawnfire_ - Dark gray tabby with pretty dark green eyes

_Silvermist_ - a pretty silver tabby with hints of blue and a distinctive white chest and paws

_Ferntail_ - a light brown and ginger striped she cat

_Rosedapple_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

_Dewfoot_ - a darkish ginger tortoiseshell she cat

_Mossfang_ - A blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

_Lichenfur_ - A blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Tigerpaw(breeze) -_small light brown she-cat with very dark tabby stripes fading on her tail and large golden-green eyes

_Foxpaw(fern)_ - She's retained her blue eyes, and has the pattern of a Siamese, but with dark tans and blacks. Her tummy is pure white.

_Spiderpaw(thorn)_ - large black tom with brown tabby splotches, unusually long claws, and very pale green eyes

_Cricketpaw(song)_- A pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

_Onepaw(breeze)_ - white tabby tom with gray stripes and blue eyes

_Creekpaw(ripple)_ - A silver she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

_Splashpaw(tail)_ - A calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Blossomlight_ - An orange tabby with black paws and white speckles on her muzzle and gray eyes. (Kits: Violetkit(flight) - An orange tabby she cat with a cream colored underbelly and amber eyes, Birdkit(frost) - A cream colored she cat with blue-green eyes and one red paw)

_Morningfall_ - pale golden she-cat with white tipped ears, underbelly, and amber eyes (Kits: Honeykit(wing) small golden she-cat with a black splotch around her left eye, brown paws, and amber eyes, Mosskit(dapple) light sandy she-cat with tufts of dark brown fur everywhere and amber eyes, and Nettlekit(sting) brown tom with white underbelly and green eyes, Mate: Hawkclaw)

_Scarstorm_ - a silver she-cat with white paws/tail tip and lilac eyes and has a long scar running from her right eye to her left foreleg. (Kits: Pebblekit(shine) a light gray she-kit with different shades of spots all over her pelt and has green eyes-very shy and bashful, next medicine cat, Riverkit(storm) a dark gray tom with ice blue eyes-is alot like his mother, arrogant and is sarcastic but can be nice, and Streamkit(feather) silver she-kit with beautiful violet eyes and has one white paw-she's beautiful and she knows it, she likes to be in the spotlight and hates anyone who takes it away from her, Mate: Ashheart)

**Elders:**

_Longwhisker_ - sandy tom with very long whiskers and yellow eyes

_Snowlight_ - silver she-cat with a white hind leg and green eyes

_Toadfang -_pale ginger tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** _Brightstar_ - white she-cat with a splash of tortoiseshell on her back and light green eyes

**Deputy:**_Sunfeather_ - bright golden she-cat with darker paws and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**_Fawnlight_ - white she-cat with a pink nose and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Applepaw(whisker)_ - A cream colored she cat with short fur and red paws, all except for her right front paw. Her eyes are gray-blue.

**Warriors:**

_Tangleberry_ - A dark brown tabby she-cat with white splashes, white fore paws, and there's a white spot around her left eye. She's a lithe cat with long legs and green eyes

_Featherwind_ - white tom with blue eyes, small paws, and a brown chest

_Beetlefur_ - dark gray-black tom with amber eyes

_Foxfang_ - dark ginger tom with a twisted fang and amber eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf)

_Crowflight_ - A black tom with white paws and green eyes. His ears are torn

_Gorseclaw_ - A light gray tabby with long claws and light blue eyes

_Dapplescar_ - pale brown she-cat with scars all over her body, and light green eyes

_Dawneye_ - gray she-cat with green eyes, with a bright orange inside them

_Squirrelfoot_ - muscular ginger and white tom with amber eyes

_Quickhawk_ - a short haired, tortoise shelled cat, with sky blue eyes

_Smokefur_ - a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with his back legs. He has long fur and has pale yellow eyes.

_Ashpelt -_a dark ash colored cat, who's front paws are white, along with her back legs. She has long fur and has pale green eyes, along with a small white stripe running down her nose.

_Wolfstep_ - A fluffy gray tom with darker streaks. He has white paws, chest and muzzle and yellow-green eyes

_Stormtalon_ - A fluffy, gray tom with yellow-green eyes

_Volenose_ - A brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Smokepaw(flight)_ - very light gray, almost silver, tabby tom with a black underbelly and green eyes

_Nightpaw(spirit)_ - Black with a long, fluffy tail, silvery white paws and tail tip, and brilliant blue eyes.

_Redpaw(tail)_ - a small, ginger tabby, with three darker stripes the end of his tail, which is a bit longer than most. He also has amber colored eyes.

_Amberpaw(cloud)_ - Amber colored she cat with green  
eyes, a white: tail tip, stomach and paws.

_Rosepaw(thorn_) - a medium orange-pink she-cat with tabby stripes on her head and tail. Her eyes are light blue.

_Redpaw(water)_ - A slender, ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Maplelight_ - pretty white she-cat with pale ginger splotches and yellow eyes (Mate: Runningdusk, Kits: Adderkit(claw) - tabby tom with yellow eyes, Palekit(mist) - Pale brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

_Honeyleaf_ - Cream she cat with golden spots (Mate: Foxfang, Kits: Rainykit (fur) gray with darker stripes, Poppykit (tail) white with black spots, Icekit (frost) pure white, Birdpaw (pelt) tortishell with black feet and tail)

_Goldenpetal_ - A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Kits: Maplekit(cloud)- Golden she-kit with yellow eyes. Graykit(pelt)- A gray tom with green eyes, Mate: Stormtalon)

**Elders:**

_Cloudstorm_ - compact gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

_Redfern_ - dull red-orange she-cat with blind amber eyes

_Patchmoth_ - white tom with brown patches and hazel eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** _Stormstar -_A dark gray tabby with light blue eyes

**Deputy:**_Stoneclaw_ - A pure gray tom who is rather large and has unusually long white claws and his eyes are bright amber. The tip of his tail is white.

**Medicine Cat:**_Emberpool_ - black she-cat with a ginger tuft on her chest and yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Rainpaw(speckle)_ - A pale gray tabby she-cat with black tabby markings and little flecks of white. Her underbelly is white as are her paws. She has blue eyes and an unusually long tail.

**Warriors:**

_Whisperbreeze -_a she cat with a cream coat with ginger stripes flowing down her back. Small, green eyes and triangular head (possible main)

_Rainstorm -_A gray Tom with dray gray streaks through fur and blue eyes.

_Silverheart -_A silvery cat with light blue eyes

_Flowertail -_A tan she cat with a tail the colors of many flowers and green eyes.

_Fogtail_ - A white she-cat with a light gray tail and green eyes.

_Creektail_- creamy whiteshe-cat with a long feathery tail and green eyes

_Rippleheart -_ moltted gray and dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Otterstreak -_brown tom with amber eyes

_Pebblestreak_ - light tabby tom with amber eyes

_Duckwing_ - A sleek black tom with a stubby short tail and bright hazel eyes that have flecks of amber in them.

_Lilymist_ - A pale gray she cat with white paws, a white "mask" around her eyes, gray eyes, and long fur.

_Ravenclaw_ - Smoky gray tom with deep blue eyes. Has a scar over one eye and,one on his muzzle.

_Lightstrike_ - Large white tom with bright amber eyes. One ear is torn.

_Breezefeather_ - Light grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Is kinda tiny and lothe, and has soft fur and a white chest and one white forepaw

**Apprentices:**

_Oakpaw(storm) -_ long heaired creamy-brown tom with green eyes

_Cloudpaw(flare)_ - A white she-cat with amber eyes and a long, fluffy tail. She's large for an apprentice and looks incredibly strong

_Juniperpaw(leap)_ - Juniperpaw was the runt of her litter so she is still incredibly petite, even for a young apprentice such as her. She's a pure blue-gray color with short fur that's very thick and sleek so she has less trouble with staying arm. Her tail is stubby and short. Her eyes are hazel with little flecks of amber and green in them. Her right back paw is black and her left front paw is partially white. There are spots of black on her muzzle and a "blaze" of white on her forehead.

_Icepaw(stone)_ - Small, slender white she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a feathery tail

_Rainpaw(dancer)_ - very pretty tortishell she-cat with white chest, tail-tip, and one paw. One blue eye and one amber.

_Shellpaw(shade)_ - A dark grey tom with a lighter underbelly, white-tipped long tail and three pale paws

**Queens:**

_Icewish_ - A fluffy white she-cat who is very pregnant at the moment. She has long fur and an unusually long tail. Her eyes are icy blue (pregnant)

_Heathergaze_ - heavily pregnant light brown she-cat with soft fur and kind amber eyes(pregnant)

_Cloudbliss_ - white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

_Reedpatch_ - dappled gray and white she-cat with green eyes

_Raincloud_ - A short-tempered cat that retired early after a tree broke her lower spine (like Briarlight). She still thinks of herself as a warrior even though she can't fight and hunt anymore. Snaps at other cats a lot. Though she's very friendly towards kits and apprentices. When she was a warrior, she was one of the fastest cats in the clan. She usually lies in the sun and thinks of her days when she could still run, and sometimes, her former mate.

_Deathclaw_ - black tom with amber eyes, and bad breath

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** _Shadestar_ - black furred tom with white rings around his tail, and dark green eyes, black inside them.

**Deputy:**_Darkshade_ - a completely black, thin cat with long groomed back fur. He has deep blue eyes, which have a tinge of purple

**Medicine Cat:**_Greyleaf_ - short, dark grey messy fur. He has faded green eyes, he has a couple of scars, and the end of his tail is crooked

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**_Cloudpaw(breeze) -_small white and light grey tabby with bright green eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Ashnight -_Black-and-gray with yellow eyes (Mate Rowanwing)

_Frostfur_ - silvery-white tom with blue eyes

_Willowmist_ - longhaired gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Rosethorn_ - dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes, and honey-amber eyes.

_Smallberry -_slender white she-cat with a black underbelly, and ice blue eyes. Small pink nose, hence her name, because it looks like a berry, has brown rings around her tail, and her eyes have black around them and inside them, reminding cats about a raccoon.

_Cedarscar -_large dark brown, almost black, tom with hard green eyes and many battle scars covering his fur (Mate: Mothbreeze)

_Bramblefang -_Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Lizardpetal_ - pale brown tabby she-cat with a slightly matted pelt and green eyes

_Snowpool_ - pretty slender white she-cat with long fluffy fur and sparkling blue eyes

_Ivyleaf_ - pretty silver she-cat with deep blue eyes

_Lightfeather_ - light cream and brown tabby with pale brown eyes

_Nightshade_ - pitch black cat with very,very dark brown eyes

_Emberwhisker_ - dark ginger and brown tom with redish strips running all over his body. plae ginger colored paws. dark sea blue eyes.

_Shallowspirit_ - black tom with green eyes

_Nettlegaze_ - A spiky furred, black tom with piercing yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

_Wrenpaw(fur)_ - Slim brown tom with lighter and darker fur and amber eyes.

_Dawnpaw(blaze)_ - Long tortoiseshell-and-cream with a flat face and green eyes

_Nightpaw(strike)_ - A lean, jet black tom with white paws and chest. He has blue eyes. His fur is sleek and short. He has long legs, but he is smaller in size. His claws are sharp, long and curved

_Hazelpaw(stripe)_ - A fiery red she cat with two black paws, two white paws and amber eyes that always look as though they're glowing. (Main)

_Firepaw(claw)_ - Ginger tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail. His. underbelly is pale and one of his ear is torn.

_Moonpaw(frost)_ - light silver and black tabby with a white patch on her back with pale baby blue eyes and a long tail with light honey brown marks

**Queens:**

_Rowanwing_ - Dark ginger fur with patches of cream eyes (pregnant) (Mate Ashnight, future kits: Icekit(rose) white she cat with emerald eyes and brown stripes, Nightkit(whisper) short haired tom with a long tail, black with white patches and grey brindle. One eye is silver-grey and the other is violet. Tear in right ear)

_Mothbreeze_ - cream and sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Cedarscar, Kits: Rushkit(fall) sleek black tom with blue eyes, Ryekit(wing) pretty sandy she-cat with cream tabby stripes and green eyes)

_Poppyshine_ - Dark red tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws with deep green eyes (Mate: Bramblefang, Kits: Dewkit(tail) Small dark blue-grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes, Minnowkit(breeze) Grey-black she-cat with green eyes)

**Elders:**

_Shredfur_ - dappled white and black tom with patches of fur permenantly missing and hard green eyes

_Brambledust_ - Frail, sickly dark brown and gray tabby tom with dull amber eyes

_Cloverheart_ - skinny white she-cat with her right ear completely shredded and green eyes

**So, here is a little preview of the book! Meaning, this is the prologue!**

As Rosefire curled up in her bed, she heard Amberpaw enter the medicine cat's den. She could faintly hear her apprentice tending to the sick cats and making sure no one was in pain. She would truly be a good medicine cat someday. She still had awhile to wait, though. Rosefire had no intention of dyeing anytime soon.

After a while, Amberpaw curled up in her bed as well, all of the sickly cats having been attended to. Rosefire's eyes finally drifted shut, her mind at ease. It was hardly a second after she drifted into sleep, however, that her mind was taken elsewhere and a prophecy delivered in a field of roses.

The wind whispered through flowers, the moon hardly casting a slit of light through the darkened air. Rosfire sat, shivering in a heap, as she heard a cat cry out in pain. Her head shot up, and, following the cries of pain, she trotted into the middle of the field. She treaded delicately through the thorny flowers, and she heard the mournful cry of a blue jay as the noise ceased.

Surprised by the sudden silence, she accidentally stepped on a rosebud, and the wind sprung up into an icy gale and Rosefire heard a whisper in her ear. It started as a barely audible mewing, and soon increased to a crescendo of wails.

_**Eight cats will find the way**_

_**The moon must keep the forest at bay**_

_**The night shall rise and the sky shall fall**_

_**And eight more must answer the call**_

_**A whisper will wake a sleeping rose**_

_**And at the shadows gate they face their foes**_

_**They must awake the ice they keep inside**_

_**to find the way and turn the tide**_

Rosefire jolted awake, breathing heavily. Slowly she stood up and shook out her pelt. Sighing she looked up at the Silverpelt. Why would her ancestors send her this dream? She had to figure it out, and soon. The prophecy didn't sit well with her. She got up to go outside when she stepped on something, something soft. Lifting her paw she looked down and gasped. Under her foot was a rosebud, gleaming red in the darkness. She felt the wind pick up, and whisper in her ear _"The darkness is rising, the moon is turning, and the sky can no longer hold the stars. Find the cats or all will be a whisper of what was."_

**TA-DAAAAAA! Special thanks to my sis, Wingz-and-a-Fez for helping me with the prophecy!**

**The story will be called "The Turning of the Moon"**

**Comment, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
